Repost: Quarantine
by Fredmionefan
Summary: Hermione finds herself Quarantined with a certain Weasley Twin can she resist her feelings for him.


1This story is different from anything I've read. I'm in love with Hermione ending up with a Weasley, I just don't really go for the whole idea of Hermione and Ron this one is interesting the story at least for little while will take place at St. Mungo's I hope everyone enjoys it.

Payton

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters I'm just borrowing them from the amazing J.K. Rowling, who I worship above all other people.

Quarantine

Quarantine was the absolute worst fate in the world Hermione was beginning to wonder if they would ever find a cure for it. During the war Voldemort had sort of invented a contagious curse that killed you with in a few hours, the symptoms of the curse were easily treatable. Only a small handful of people had actually died from the contagious curse. However there was no cure for the curse itself. The ministry of magic had decided that anyone exposed to must be quarantined in a ward of St. Mungo's hospital until a cure was found. It had been nearly 4 months and no one was allowed out or in the ward food was magically blinked in at meal times. Small items could be sent in such as clothes and gifts but nothing was to go out.

Hermione Granger had never felt so alone in her life. She was a world famous healer, and she had been around when the first people had been brought in exposed the curse, she had actually discovered the cure of the symptoms but in the long term she herself had been exposed. Now she was locked in a ward of the hospital trying to come up with a counter curse. She knew that Harry had defeated Voldemort she knew that her boyfriend Ron Weasley was alive. However she hadn't seen either of them in months. When she'd first been locked inside the quarantined ward she had known no one however now they had all become friends. Nearly two months earlier they had finally brought Hermione a familiar face. Fred Weasley, although he was always the prankster Hermione had been glad to see him all the same. Now she didn't know what she'd do without Fred.

"'Mione!" Fred said running across the ward early one morning carrying a large box.

"What Fred." she asked with a strange smile.

"Look what George sent me!" Fred screamed he opened the box and Hermione laughed as hard as she could remember laughing in months.

"A toilet seat?" Hermione laughed the toilet seat brought back memories of her years at Hogwarts before the war when Fred and George had sent a toilet seat to Harry in the hospital wing.

"That was a nice touch but look under the toilet seat!" He laughed Hermione pulled out the toilet seat hoping to god that George had cleaned it.

"You're collapsible chemistry set." Hermione said. "At least you can work on new products while your stuck in here."

"I know isn't it wonderful." Fred said he then handed her a small envelope inside the box. "This is for you."

_Dear Hermione,_

_I miss you so much I hope you haven't forgotten me. I hate that you're locked in that ward nothing is allowed to leave that area, I'm dying to know how you are. I still love you with all of my heart 'mione. You were the smartest girl at Hogwarts you must figure out a cure for this soon, I'm going crazy out here without you._

_Love always Ron_

_P.S. Harry sends his love._

"God I hate being locked in here!" Hermione said. "I feel like I'm in jail or something, I just want to talk to Ron." Hermione sulked.

"I know you do, but we have to make do in here Hermione we'll get back to the people we love soon, you said you finally got to the virus structure in the curse yesterday right and that gets you closer to the cure."

"Fred, closer doesn't mean much finding out exactly what virus Voldemort incased in the curse helps us to better understand how to treat it but it's by no means a solution. It's a virus and very few Viruses are treatable." Hermione shrugged. "If this virus is untreatable we'll die in here."

"They'd let us out they could use that potion you invented to cure the symptoms it wouldn't be that big of a deal." Fred added.

"Yes it could if muggles get exposed it could kill thousands, they would keep us in here forever."

"You're exaggerating a little bit aren't you?" Fred teased.

"I have no one in here, no one but well you I guess." Hermione said trying not to cry.

"Well at least you have me right?" Fred gave a funny grin.

"I don't know how I'd have survived these last couple months without you." Hermione smiled

"I feel exactly the same way Granger." Fred said at these words he pulled Hermione in close to him. Hermione pulled away again after a few seconds seeing the very sad looking 5 year old Elizabeth walking toward them.

"How are you today Lizzie?" Hermione asked picking up the little girl.

"Scared I had a nightmare again." Lizzie explained.

"I know you miss daddy Lizzie but you and your mom will get back to him soon." Hermione said.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." Hermione smiled

"I"ll tell you what." Fred leaned down to the eye level of the little girl. "I'll make you something special so that you can play a really good practical joke on all the other kids."

"Really!" She nearly screamed

"I promise." Fred said she hugged him tightly she then ran off in the opposite direction.

"You really have a way with kids." Hermione smiled.

"I always have, I guess it's because I never really grew up myself." Fred said.

"Yes you did." Hermione smiled. "I remember that kid that used to play jokes on me all the time at Hogwarts you aren't him anymore." Hermione smiled Fred smiled back.

"I know I used to drive you crazy at school." Fred said

"Yeah, you drove me nuts, but in an endearing way." Hermione said.

"In a twisted way 'Mione, I'm almost glad we got quarantined in here." Fred admitted Hermione gawked.

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Before we were locked in here, I thought you were a prissy little snot, I never realized there was so much more to you then that." Fred smiled

"I never realized you were more then just a prankster so I guess we're even." Hermione smiled. It was moments like this with Fred that made Hermione forget for a little while what had happened to her, forget that she was away from the man she loved. Ron's image flashed in her head. How could she love him when he was so far away she felt as if her heart was being torn in two.

"Are you thinking about Ron again?" Fred asked

"I think about Ron a lot lately." Hermione smiled

"I bet you can't wait to get out of this hospital and back to him." Fred said "Everyone knows Hermione and Ron have always belonged together."

"I feel like everyone already expects us to get married and have kids, like my whole life has been pre-decided for me." Hermione said "Sometimes I wonder if Ron is really what I want."

"'Mione, it's the quarantine talking now everyone in the world knows you love Ron." Fred said.

"I do love him." Hermione smiled "It's just that if can never be together again..." She trailed off.

"Don't say that you were one of the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever seen and the best healer of our time, you'll find a cure for this Hermione."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Hermione said

"Funny isn't it." Fred laughed.

"What?"

"That two people who are so different would end up so close." Fred teased.

"Tragedy brings people together." Hermione frowned slightly. "I never thought I would actually be saying that Fred Weasley is my best friend."

"Right back at you Granger." Fred smiled.

"Christmas is next week." Hermione frowned looking out the high window to see snow.

"I know we should be home, having my mum's home cooked dinner but instead we're here." Fred laughed.

"What do you say that we make it our goal to give these people the best Christmas they can possibly have."

"Hermione, how can we do that?" Fred asked

"A brilliant witch and the class clown, it should be easy."

"I can make some Weasley Wheeze fireworks." Fred smiled

"Sounds good just try to stay away from those Phallic Shaped one's you launched last year at your mum's."

"You actually noticed that?" Fred teased.

"I thought everyone did."

"George and I did too, but you were the only ones that seemed to notice." Hermione smiled.

"Leave it you and George to did a genital in the fireworks, but don't try anything this time there are children present." Hermione smiled

"I promise I won't make anything too obscene, but can I do it?" Fred asked like a little kid Hermione found it completely endearing.

"I don't see why not, it will be fun." Hermione smiled. "Lord knows we need fun."

"When it comes to having fun my dear I'm the master." Fred teased but Hermione smiled she never imaged Fred could be so fun, and in some way she found him completely endearing. She only hoped she could shake the feelings she had for him the moment she saw Ron again.


End file.
